


All's Fair In Love And War

by Hexworthy



Series: A Hymn for the Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Good Lotor, M/M, Meming, Prank Wars, Soft Lotor, affectionate husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: After settling into their lives after the war, Lotor and Lance are happy. However, Lance is as tricksy as ever and still finds ways to bring mirth into their lives. They didn't expect it to get this out of hand however.Sequel to A Song For The Stars, but can be read alone!
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: A Hymn for the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ghostie for helping me come up with the idea and being a wonderful bean!

Lotor had left their home in the safe knowledge that his husband would be able to run everything while he went on a diplomatic excursion. Twenty eight days was more than he could bear to be away from his love but needs must. He knew Lance would be able to get everything done, and the calls home would fill his day with the light he had become accustomed to. The days were long and his bed felt empty, after spending so long on his side of the bed and able to find Lance, the cold sheets were too much. 

Twenty eight days passed and Lotor couldn't wait to be at his husband’s side again. However, Lotor knew Lance was hiding something. Sure everything had been going well, too well it seemed. There were these little tells when they talked and that know it all smirk that meant he was scheming. Also there was a hushed silence as he descended like he wasn’t in on a joke that everyone else was. Disconcerting maybe, but nothing he had thought to worry about. 

But he was coming home. To his home, to their bed, to Lance, and most importantly, a set of suns and a solar movement that made sense. 

The pod set down outside the gates to their home and he opened them, the gardens were full of people who visited. Their home was always open as a park - they had too much space that was going to waste, and they waved as he made his way to the doors, knowing that he probably had a one track mind set on seeing his husband again. 

The doors were open and -

Oh No.

Hells above no. 

There was a life size statue of Lotor posing with a fig leaf over his privates. And only that fig leaf that left nothing to the imagination. Or his own personal dignity.

“LAAAAANCE!” Lotor yelled, as he stalked through his home, heading to where he _knew_ Lance would be. He strode through the doors to where Lance was lounging, feigning all innocence and acting as if nothing was wrong.

“Yes dearly beloved?”

“Why is there a statue of me. In our hallway. Naked.”

“Not completely naked, there was a fig leaf!! It was a commission, to support our local artisans, there was a public poll and everything. All above board. Its art and of course we support the arts.” Lance was smirking. That goddamned smile that he wore when he had gotten away with something.

This. Was. War.

Within the day, he had contacted the stone masons of the city and his plan was in motion. 

Turned out that the stone masons were brilliant at their craft. Their gardens had been suitably re-arranged and all he had to do was wait. Lance was out for the day with his friends and well, they would certainly get a surprise when they came round for dinner. He knew he was being a smug arse, but Lance had declared war. Besides, they were helping the artists and supporting their economy. Not as if it was going to be a private collection, no, this was an all out war in the public viewing. 

Lance was thrilled seeing his friends again, Hunk and Shiro being sincere in their questions while Keith and Pidge were being the lil’ shits they were born to be. He was debating what they’d have for dinner as they entered the gardens and there was a deathly silence until Keith literally fell to the ground laughing, and stayed there. Hunk had the decency to at least try to hide his laughter and Shiro was softly giggling while Pidge was already taking photos. 

There, as soon as they entered the gates, was a statue of Keith and himself wrestling, in a very homo-erotic pose and possibly the worst experessions they could be wearing. Not their usual smirks but, knowing looks of adoration. 

To say dinner was an Event, was an understatement. 

Lotor was sitting as if nothing had happened and wearing an air of smugness only Lotor could pull off. Lance was pouting and sulking while Keith was having the time of his life teasing the living daylights out of Lance. 

“So, Lance, you enjoying the new public exhibit?” Lotor crooned as Lance shoveled food into his mouth, and shot a very dirty look in Lotor's direction. 

“I know I for one am, Lotor, I never knew you cared,” Keith added and burst into hysterics once more as Lance’s expression soured even more. “They really caught my good side, don't you think, Lance?” 

“Good side my arse, there’s no good side with that mullet, Mullet.” Lance glowered into his food and suddenly he found he lost his appetite. His plan had backfired and now, in his front garden was a statue of him and keith being the euphemism for being caught having gay sex. And _ that _ was saying something when Lotor and himself were concerned. Plus they made the mullet Keith sported almost bearable. An honest tragedy. It’s a _mullet._

To quell his anger he flicked a spoon of dinner at Keith, which he caught and carried on as if nothing had happened. However, Lotor took pity on him and scratched his head and Lance practically preened at the attention and the meal passed without much incident. 

The next morning Lotor found an ancient gauntlet from one of the suits of armour dropped in front of him as a figure from the rafters scuttled away. Lotor huffed a laugh and picked it up. It Was. On. 

In the coming months, there were many statues that were added to their growing collection. Lance with a galaxy brain at the different phases of Lotor, Lance dabbing, Lotor T-Posing asserting his dominance and another or Lance naruto running across Area 51. 

Their visitors to gardens loved it and it no longer became a prank war more like some fun, even running competitions to have their own meme in there, staring Lotor and Lance of course. The arts were flourishing and it allowed for a lot of creativity. 

It was starting to get ridiculous really, Lotor felt sorry for Hunk as he suffered yet another planning session for Lance. At least the garden didn’t look as bare, the plants were nice but it was missing that little je ne sais quoi, as Lance would say. 

He could hear the muffled giggles and Keith yelling for Shiro to get on the screen, for science apparently. It had become less of a war more of a game, who could find the most outrageous design to spend their money on. What limit could they reach when sending the statues as gifts. 

His sisters-in-law were not impressed when each of them received a small statuette of Lance waving a flag of his face emblazoned with the word winner. Each of theres had been customised to have a little inside joke to each. Lotor had graciously sent other gifts too, Rachel had laughed it over once she saw their insider joke, the twins were close and as thick as thieves, so it wasn't a surprise when Rachel sent back a statue of her own creation to be on show with the others. 

Veronica saw hers and promised she’d let Axca loose on them then chew them out if they dare try anything again. However, Lance’s brothers both sent back intricately carved dicks, Lotor didn't want to know if they were their own or not, those had been banished to the bottom of a cupboard, only brought out if they needed to kill the mood for whatever reason. 

Then Team Voltron got involved, especially as Keith wanted to get involved, for no nefarious reasons, just because he could and he wanted to be a lil shit. Which backfired spectacularly when after he had a knife placed among the statues, he then did one of Kosmo. And another. And another. And back by popular demand, another Kosmo. All of them were petty and salty that the space dog wolf being got the most adoration, and even had a dedicated page on almost every platform. Fan run too. Lance and Lotor were not jealous. At all. Not even a little bit. Ever.

Coran just had a giant ginger mustache that played some french song from eurovision, and no one could really comprehend what it was. “Modern classic art” is what Coran had declared them. 

Shiro had a whole area dedicated to him, after each one of his friends made a dedicated meme of him, and named it accordingly. It was _Art._ Each one captured a moment of absolute meme-ery and soon got his own back by trying to outdo the original Lotor statue, in all the naked, fig leafed glory. Needless to say there were many gay awakenings in the gardens soon after. 

Meanwhile Pidge was more than content to broadcast the antics, getting Allura in on it too, even set up a podcast where they rated them and tried to see how much the two of them could get away with. Each were amusing and witty and soon became satirical commentary on the state of affairs that was Lance and Lotors marriage. Like how one statue meant they were having a life altering argument about salad, or how they couple of stone dicks in the cupboard indicated that they were both bottoms. They were switches, thank you very much. 

The one that they did get right however, was one with a little girl, that they were starting a family. The statue was Lance and lotor hugging their daughter, their biological daughter. She had DNA from both Lance and Lotor, she had lilac marks under her eyes and Lotors silver hair. But Lance’s skin and smile and she had heterochromic eyes, one from each of her fathers. They were laughing and smiling as their daughter smiled with glee. It was domestic and right below was a small statue of their daughters own creation.

Lotor had once thought that his life was destined to be full of pain and misery, seeing the planets and people he cared for fall and die. That that's all he was good for, a harbinger of death and pain and destruction. But here, with his children, _ his children _ and his _ husband _ of all people, wrapped around him as they celebrated his birthday. He finally was growing old with people he loved and in safety. His parents were buried and long gone, he didn't mourn them. He mourned what he had missed and grew to be better, to want better. He kissed Lance as he cut his cake and his children ran off. He wasn't going to be thirty nine forever after all. Maybe a walk around their statue garden was called for. There was still enough room of a few more statues after all.


End file.
